Pevensie Passion Unleashed
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: Peter and Edmund finally move out of their mother's house and into their own! Susan comes bearing cookies baked by her and 'Lu. Love is revealed, questions are asked, etc. Lol. Pairing: Peter/Edmund. Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT!


**Pevensie Passion Unleashed**

Edmund sighed as he set the last box down on his dresser in his and Peter's master bedroom in their new house, sitting down on the mattress of their shared bed with obvious tiredness.

He was just about to kick off his shoes and get more comfortable when he heard Peter's familiar voice calling to him from the dining room.

"Edmund? I know that you are tired. We both are. But we need to eat. Supper should be here soon. Will you please come and help me set the table?"

"Yes, Peter. I will be right there."

* * *

After they shared their meal together, (spaghetti with mushroom sauce, brussel sprouts, creamed corn, salad and garlic bread with red wine.) (They had splurged to celebrate finally getting their own place), they retired to their bedroom, got undressed and slipped beneath the covers and into each other's arms.

Edmund lay down on the left side of the mattress, Peter on the right, so when he snuggled in close to his brother it was on Peter's left side. Peter smiled as Edmund laid his head down upon his shoulder, his younger brother's left hand moving to touch his chest, fingers curling inward slightly toward his own pale skinned palm as he made a soft sound of pleasure when Peter's left hand touched and then ran gently through his dark hair in a loving caress.

" _Hmmm_.. _Peter_ ," Edmund whispered against the bare warm skin of Peter's chest. "I love you. It is our first night in _our_ bed. _Our_ home. I wish I had the energy to be with you.."

"As do I. Tomorrow night, I promise. After we have rested and gone out together to purchase some things for our home and we have lunch. There is nothing to worry about any longer. We are here, _together_. I love you, Edmund. _Always_. I Promise." Peter kissed his brother's forehead tenderly, followed by his lips, before instructing him softly, "Sleep, my love. I am here with you."

Edmund nodded, his dark-chocolate eyes closing as he drifted off to sleep in his brother's comforting embrace.

* * *

The next morning they headed out together to go shopping with what money they had after paying the rent on their new home, arranging to have their purchases delivered after lunchtime.

They went to a small café to eat soup and fresh made sandwiches and have tea before heading home to direct the movers as to where they wanted their new things to go.

They had both taken a few days off from work so that they could move in and get settled a bit.

After that they both had to get back to earning a paycheck so they would be able to pay their rent next month and feed themselves in the meantime, but they were taking this small bit of time together to rest after finally saving enough money to get out of their mother's home.

Both of them were relieved not to have to hide their love for each other in their own home anymore.

* * *

About an hour or so before their dinner would be finished cooking, they were surprised to hear a loud knock at the door.

Peter went to answer it, though Edmund trailed along behind him, and when he opened the door both of them were shocked to see Susan standing on their doorstep with a small wicker basket in her hands.

Her long brown hair gleamed in the light from the sun shining almost directly onto their small front porch, her eyes shining as she looked in at them with a wide smile.

"Well, hello, you two," Susan said brightly. "I hope that I am not intruding, but I have brought you some cookies that Lucy and I made for you both. May I come in?"

"Of course," Edmund spoke up when Peter seemed to be incapable of speech while staring at their oldest sister. "Come in, Susan. Dinner is in the oven and will be ready in about an hour or so. You are welcome to stay, if you wish. Please, ignore the mess. We were still putting things away from our shopping trip this afternoon."

Edmund drew Peter backward with a brief touch to his left shoulder, reluctantly allowing Susan to step inside and close the door before looking around curiously.

"Thank you, Edmund. I am sure that the last thing you want right now is visitors, so I am sorry. Your place looks great. Though it is a bit odd that you wanted to live together. But to each their own, I say. Anyway, Lucy insisted that I come with the cookies that we made together. She misses you both already. So do I. It really does seem to feel like the end of something, the four of us not being together. Maybe even the end of Narnia, as foolish as that may sound to you."

Peter blinked, casting a slightly anxious look at Edmund that he returned, their anxiety responding to Susan's reference as to the oddness of them living together.

"I am quite sure that Aslan will always find us wherever we go, Susan," Edmund said wisely.

"Yes, I am sure you are right," Susan replied with another smile. "And of course I will stay for dinner, if you are sure that it is not an imposition?"

"No, Susan. Of course not," Peter finally spoke after a brief, somewhat awkward silence. "We would be happy to have you join us. We can all have some of your and Lu's cookies after that."

* * *

Dinner felt awkward. Peter and Edmund were mostly focusing on their plates and eating slowly while avoiding their sister's intelligent gaze.

Finally, Susan spoke up, clearly concerned about the obviously strained silence. "Alright, you two. Out with it."

Edmund visibly flinched, finally looking up from where they sat across the table from her.

Peter's eyes came up to look into hers as well, and he was the one who answered her. "Out with what, Susan?"

"Do not treat me like a fool, Peter. That is something that I have never been. Something is bothering you both, and I want to know what it is. Perhaps I can help somehow."

"Susan, there is noth-" Peter began, falling silent instantly when Edmund set down his fork and touched his brother's hand briefly with clear tenderness.

"Susan, you can not help," Edmund informed her. "Because there is nothing wrong."

" _Edmund_ , _what are you doing_?" Peter asked, his voice a low, barely audible hiss. " _We can not tell her_!"

"She will find out eventually, Peter," Edmund stated logically, though there was clearly worry and fear in his deep chocolate eyes. "At least, if she intends to keep coming round with cookies from 'Lu."

Edmund looked at Susan in silence, his gaze steady and obviously inquiring.

"Of course I do, Edmund," Susan said firmly in response, her eyes fierce with her emotion. " _I am your sister_. If you have some secret you are worried about, you _can_ trust me with it. I promise you both."

Peter grimaced, obviously conflicted, meeting Edmund's eyes with his, some silent communication passing between them.

"Would it not be better to tell her ourselves, rather then allow her to guess and make an uninformed assumption, Peter?"

"I do see your point, Edmund. But the risk?.."

"If we can not trust our own flesh and blood, then who can we trust?"

"I had believed that we agreed to trust no one, Edmund."

"I remember, Peter. And well it is possible to live that way, is it healthy?"

"No, it is not," Peter finally admitted reluctantly after a heavy pause. "But are you sure? Once done, it can not be taken back."

"I know. No, I am not sure. I know that mother is a lost cause. She would never understand. But if there is any way, I do not want to lose Susan and Lucy at least."

"Very well."

Peter placed his hand that was on the side where Edmund sat on the table, allowing his brother to take it and entwine their fingers together with obvious gentleness.

"Susan," Peter spoke quietly, both of them looking across the table at their sister with clearly feigned calm. "Edmund and I moved in together because we are in a relationship with each other. A romantic relationship. We love each other. Essentially, legal or no, we are married in our hearts."

" _What_?" Susan gasped, her eyes going wide as she instinctively jumped to her feet, her chair falling to the floor behind her with a crash. "That is- how can you say something so disgusting, just like that? So abnormal? Never mind the fact that you are men, but two _brothers_? I- I do not even know what to say to either of you!"

Peter could see the hurt and distress in his brother's beautiful eyes, and he knew that he needed to take charge of the situation before it got anymore out of control. "Edmund," he said in a low, though perfectly audible voice as he stood up and walked around the table slowly to take hold of Susan firmly by the arm. "Would you please put dinner away in the kitchen and then bring those cookies in for us? Susan and I have something to discuss in the sitting room alone."

"Yes, Peter," Edmund agreed, inclining his dark haired head obediently before setting himself to the task appointed by his lover while Peter led a loudly protesting Susan from the dining room.

* * *

Peter led Susan into the sitting room, releasing her arm and turning to face her as he shut the door firmly behind them.

"I am aware of the ramifications of our actions, Susan," Peter sated before she had time to speak. "But let me ask you, and I want the honest truth from you. What is the greater sin? To express my love for Edmund, or to allow him to take his own life?"

"I do not- Are you saying that he-" Susan stammered, clearly completely unbalanced by the implications of her older brother's words.

"Yes, Susan. I did deny Edmund what he wanted, at first. Not because I did not feel the pull that he did, but because I was the older brother and I felt I needed to look out for him. I told him no. Denied him, and avoided him for weeks. But he fell into despair and thought to take his own life. Thankfully I was able to stop him before he did any real damage, and our relationship progressed from there. I will not allow you to hurt him anymore then he already has been hurt, so if that is your intent, then I would prefer that you go now and not come back. I love you, Susan. But I must do what is best for Edmund. I will _always_ do what is best for Edmund."

Susan opened her mouth to answer, but that was when Edmund entered the sitting room carrying a tray containing some of the cookies and three tall glasses of milk for each of them.

"Are you finished talking, Peter?" Edmund asked, holding out the tray toward him, offering Peter his share of the treat first with a soft-eyed smile.

Peter glanced at Susan briefly, then to Edmund, smiling in return and lifting a hand to touch his brother's left cheek, cupping it within his warm palm tenderly for a reluctantly brief moment before accepting what was offered to him.

"Thank you, Edmund. I believe all that needed to be said was. Right, Susan?"

"Yes, I- I believe so," their sister stated in reply, turning toward Edmund to look at him then. "I am sorry for what I said to you both. I think I was just shocked. But if you are happy, then that is all I want. For both of you. You are my brothers, and I love you."

"Thank you, Susan. We are happy together," Edmund replied in a soft tone of voice. "Very happy. Just.. perhaps next time, think and breathe a minute before you speak. So that you do not hurt anyone with your words. But will you give our love to 'Lu?"

"Of course I will," Susan promised him with an apologetic smile. "And perhaps next time I will bring her with me?"

"Of course," Peter agreed easily, obviously pleased at the thought.

"But what will we tell her?" Edmund inquired, his expression a bit wary. "About us?"

"I think we will hold _that_ discussion until she is a bit older," Susan stated before she left, closing the door behind herself firmly.

* * *

Peter drew Edmund closer to himself in their bed, enfolding his trembling brother into his embrace, cradling him against his chest tenderly while lovingly tousling Edmund's dark hair.

He could feel the fine tremors running through Edmund's body where it pressed against his, the reaction revealing his need for Peter's love through physical union with him.

" _Peter_!" Edmund whimpered, quivering still as he twined his arms around his brother's neck and pulled him over and atop him. " _Peter_ , _I need you_! On top of me. Touching me. _Inside me_! _Please_!"

"Yes, Edmund. _Shhh_ ," Peter soothed him, one hand continuing to stroke his hair, the other gently gripping the other man's left hip. " _Be_ _calm_. I need you as well. Relax for me, my love. Forget today, Ed. _We are fine_. You are _mine_ , and I am _yours_."

" _Oh_ , _Peter_.." he sighed, clinging to him and looking up into his face with starry dark chocolate eyes. " _I love you_ , _so much_!"

"I love you, too, Edmund. Very, very much. I always have and will."

Their lips met then, highlighted in the dim light from the small red lamp on Peter's bedside table, their tongues entwining as Edmund spread his legs out to either side of Peter's hips needily.

Peter smiled into their kiss when Edmund's legs parted, his lover, husband and brother spreading his thighs for him with dark and expectant eyes.

They ended the kiss with reluctance, needing to breathe, both panting softly as Peter opened and reached into the drawer of his bedside table for the clear glass bottle of oil.

Edmund cried out when two of Peter's slick fingers pressed inside, moaning helplessly as they slid deep into his body, rolling his head back and forth on their soft swan-feather pillows in response to the pleasurable stimulation of his brother's intimate touch.

" _Ohhhh_ , _Peter_.. _Yes_! _Yes_!"

Peter smiled and claimed Edmund's lips once again, kissing him with hunger and gentleness both as his fingers carefully stretched his inner muscles, opening him for their joining.

When Edmund was ready Peter rose up to position himself, pushing inward slowly and causing Edmund to gasp into his mouth and writhe his hips upward while his hands clutched tightly at Peter's strong shoulder bones on his bare muscular back.

" _Peter_! _Ahhhhh_!"

Peter ended the kiss only in order to slip his hands beneath his brother's back carefully as Edmund panted and gasped for air, beginning to move into him faster as he tenderly cradled his lover against his chest.

It was not long before Edmund came crying out his name, causing Peter to groan and shiver violently as he found release inside him.

The pair lay there shaking for a few minutes before Peter slipped out of him with a hard shudder that traveled the full length of his body where he lay atop Edmund before fetching a damp cloth from their shared bathroom to clean them both.

Then he rejoined him in their bed, pulling Edmund close into his arms again and tucking them both beneath the covers, smiling when Edmund snuggled in against him with a happy little sigh.

"I love you, Peter. Thank you."

"I love you, too, Edmund. It was my pleasure, my love. You were beautiful, sweet heart. You _are_ beautiful."

Edmund smiled up at his brother tiredly, lifting his head from the pillows for a moment to claim Peter's lips in a light, chaste kiss which Peter returned gently before he laid his head back down, but on his husband's shoulder this time.

"You are beautiful, too, Peter. And so strong. I love that about you."

"You are strong, too, Edmund. You always have been."

"Yes, but not as you are. You are a king, a leader of armies. I know that I was a king and a warrior in Narnia as well. But I am a lover, Peter, not a fighter. Loving you.. Giving you my love makes me very happy. You are my life. The one for me. You always have been. That is why the way you treated me when we were younger hurt _so much_. But now? I have never been happier."

"You- You liked me this way even back then?"

"Yes."

"How old were you?"

"..Eight," Edmund confessed after a momentary tense hesitation. "Perhaps seven."

" _Seven years old_?" Peter gasped sharply, his eyes widening with shock at his answer.

"I was an early bloomer," Edmund replied with a shrug, his gaze a bit wary as he studied Peter's various facial expressions. "Does that bother you? I am sorry if it does, but I also cannot help my feelings. I cannot change how I felt. How I still feel."

"Edmund," Peter replied seriously, his expression turning stern now in response to his inquiry. "I am in an intimate, loving relationship with my brother. It is quite hard to top the shock of that. Though you probably just came close. But I am not upset, or angry, I promise. I am just surprised. As you said, you cannot change how you feel. Everything is _fine_."

"If you are sure?" Edmund asked him uncertainly.

" _I am_."

"Very well, then. Goodnight, Peter. I love you."

"Goodnight, sweet Edmund. I love you, too. Sleep well."

"You as well."

* * *

 ** _One Year Later_**

Peter and Edmund sat Lucy down in a deep blue cushy chair in their sitting room while Susan took up position behind their youngest sibling.

"`Lu.." Peter began, slipping into the use of their sister's old nickname in response to his nerves about this overdue discussion. " _Lucy_. Edmund and I have something important to tell you. Something about us."

"It is alright, Peter," Lucy unexpectedly replied in her soft voice. "Edmund. I already know."

"You do?" Edmund inquired, his expression wary where he stood close to Peter's side.

"Of course. You love each other. I can see it in your eyes. Which you can not seem to take off of each other, by the way. Besides, you always stand too close together. There is this.. tension when Susan and I are here. Like you desperately need to reach out and touch each other, but you are fighting it for our sake. You are only hurting yourselves. I do not want you to do that any longer."

"You- Really?" Peter asked with clear surprise.

"Yes. I am not telling you to start snogging, mind you. But for goodness sakes, touch. Put your arms over each other's shoulders. Hold hands. _It is alright_."

" _Thank you_ , _Lucy_ ," Peter said with clear relief.

" _Yes_. _Thank you so much_!" Edmund spoke, sighing happily as he visibly relaxed and leaned into his brother's side, Peter sliding his right arm around his waist with clear tenderness. "I am _so glad_.."


End file.
